The Babysitters
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?
1. Chapter 1

Bunny Rabbit: This is my first attempt to make a GetBackers story xD Uh, Hevn's sister is clearly a made up character, unless Hevn has a sister that I haven't noticed OO;;

Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers \sobs\ ...Just the sister.

Warnings: Mostly language and some scenes, nothing biggie.

TheBabysittersI couldn't come up with anything else -.-"

"...Baaaan-chaaaan" Ginji whined, they had been hours advertising their little recovery agency and he was getting pretty bored holding up the sign. Ginji whined some more and poked Ban which was in front of him. Ban stopped making Ginji bump into him. He slowly turned his neck his face all twitching, "Ginji..." He said sweetly as he curled the piece of paper in his hand and slapped Ginji in the back of the head, "STOP WHINING!"

"But, but, but" Ginji said with tears in his eyes, Ban rolled his eyes at his partners actions, he was such a baby sometimes. "BAN WE'RE HUMANS WE NEED TO EAT TO SURVIVE!" Ginji yelled hysterically, he couldn't do a job with his stomach empty. Everybody stopped to watch the two of them.

Ban smiled brightly at the crowd and dragged Ginji down by his collar, "Don't make such a scene you idiot!" he whispered harshly. Ginji put up his famous puppy eyes that could melt an glacier! Ban only huffed, "You know I ain't gonna fall for those."

Ginji pouted but then a idea struck his head. He began to whimper pathetically which worked almost all the time. Ban groaned "All right, all right, jeez, just don't look at me that way" Ginji changed into his chibi self and attached himself to Ban kissing his back repeatedly.

"Hey, get off me" Ban warned showing Ginji the rolled up paper, Ginji backed away giving more whimpering noises but quickly recovered when he saw the "Honky Tonk" sign, he grinned and ran inside. Ban walked into the shop greeting Paul, the owner of Honky Tonk.

"What's up Natsumi-chan?" Ginji asked placing his elbow on the table.

"Ah, nothing much Gin-chan" she smiled brightly, "Any new work for you guys yet?"

Ban sighed drinking his coffee from his special cup, "Nothing yet," he said grasping the cup, "We've been working our asses off making those stupid fliers but they don't do nothing," He looked at his coffee sighing and took a sip. Ginji looked at Ban worriedly but sighed as well. Ban was indeed right.

"Cheer up!" Natsumi said happily, "Just wait, the jobs will come sooner than you think!" A bright smile was up on her face and Ginji couldn't help but smile too. Ban huffed, "I hope you're right"

Paul put the paper he was done reading down and put his cigarette out. He disappeared into the room in the back and came out holding an envelope handing it to Ban. Ban looked puzzled but opened it anyway reading what it said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HAND IT TO US SOONER!" Ban shouted in outrage. Ginji had fallen off his chair in the sudden outburst and stood up peeking over Ban's shoulder. "Hey, it's from Hevn!"

_Guys, You've got a job waiting. _

_Meet me in the park at noon. _

_Don't be late! _

_P.S: My phone is broken so I wrote this note. In case you were wondering..._

_-Hevn_

Ban looked up at the clock in the shop and cussed, "five to twelve, shit, Ginji we've gotta run!"

Ginji nodded and the two males rushed out of Honky Tonk onto the streets. When they arrived at the park they saw Hevn standing there in her usual slutty clothing.

Ginji bent down panting heavily and Ban took a deep breath before saying, "We're here..."

Hevn walked up to the boys greeting them, "My two favorite boys," she said and hugged them.

"Gah, boobs...suffocating...mmm...feels nice..." Hevn hit Ban in the head. "What was that for?" Ban asked offended, rubbing his head. Hevn just shook her head.

"What's the job Hevn?" Ginji asked curiously and Hevn smiled, "This is my sister, Mizuki, aged 16."

Mizuki had been behind Hevn; she had the same blond hair only shorter and cute big purple eyes and the same but not so deformed figure that her older sister has.

Ginji blushed and took her hand, "So what did you lose? Your wings?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side and blinked, "No..." she said confused and Ban laughed at Ginji.

Hevn cleared her throat, "She likes to party but she's not allowed to drink, she came here from America so her Japanese is limited," she continued.

Ban raised an eyebrow, "And we have to know this because...?" Hevn began to laugh, "For your job, you silly."

Ban glared at Hevn, "What are we supposed to do?" he asked lowly, he didn't like where this was going.

Hevn began to massage Ban shoulders, "You're so tense did you know that?" Ban sighed. Hevn whispered into his ear, "I want you to watch out for her while I go away for a while, as simple as that,"

"WE ARE NOT YOUR BABYSITTERS!" Ban shouted angrily, "We work in a recovery agency! We get back things that shouldn't be gone! Just read our signs."

"Aww come on, I'll pay you good," Hevn said pleadingly. Ban rolled his eyes. "I'll do anything you want," She said nearly in a whisper, "Anything." Ban thought for a moment, "I guess we can arrange something," he said with a smirk. "Great! You're a lifesaver! I'll be back in no time! Just remember to feed her!"

Ban sighed, turning back to chibi Ginji and Mizuki who were laughing and talking. "You two seem to be getting along," he said and Mizuki smiled, "He's so cute!" she laughed and Ginji melted, literally.

Ban grinned, "So where do you want to go?" he asked and she shrugged, "I don't know..."

"What about we show you around?" Ban suggested and poked the Ginji goo. "Sure!" She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Why don't you go buy yourself an ice-cream? Here, a couple of yen," he said and handed her the money, "I'm going to take care of him," She giggled and skipped to the ice-cream truck.

"Hehehe, she's like an angel," Ginji mumbled with a goofy smile on his face. Ban sighed bending down, "Ginji, she's like a mini-Hevn, that means no touching besides we're supposed to take care of her while Hevn is away. Now, get yourself together and don't melt again, please?" Ban said and Ginji gave a weak nod, "Alright Ban-chan..."

"AHHH!" they heard a loud shriek. "MIZUKI-CHAN!" Ginji shouted and jumped up. Ban stood up and asked, "Are you sure?" "I'd recognize that angelic voice anywhere!" He said and Ban nodded, "Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny Rabbit: I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd post this chappie.

Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?

Disclaimer: I own nothing still. Just Mizuki.

Warnings: Mostly language and some scenes, nothing biggie.

TheBabysitters

"_Get away from me you freak!_"

"Oh no! We've got to help her!" Ginji said, speeding up his running but when he reached the ice-cream truck he saw Mizuki and a guy on the ground, unconscious.

"Guess she didn't need us," Ban said amused and Mizuki hurried to them, "The ice-cream man is scary," she whimpered and hid behind Ban. Ginji bent down to take a closer look at the scary ice-cream man. Ginji gasped, "E-Emishi!" Emishi babbled something incomprehensible.

"You know him?" She asked quietly looking at Emishi. Ban sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." Ginji grinned, "He's our friend."

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" Mizuki said apologetically but Emishi grabbed her foot, "Pretty girl," he mumbled with a creepy smile.

"EEEEK!"

Ban kicked Emishi in the side, "Don't harass her you dolt," he said and Emishi let go of her and slowly stood up, "Hohoho! I didn't see you guys there!" Emishi greeted them energetically.

"So you own a ice-cream truck?" Ginji asked smiling and Emishi sighed, "Somehow I've got to make myself a living, I wanted to become a comedian but no one seems to appreciate great humor, " he informed them. Ban snorted.

Emishi stared evilly at Ban but then he spotted Mizuki behind him, "I'm really sorry for my actions earlier miss, I get strange - I've been told - around pretty girls," he gave a polite bow and Mizuki smiled.

"Desperate," Ban whispered to her and she laughed. "Have I seen you before?" Emishi then asked and Ginji grinned, "No, this is Hevn's younger sister, Mizuki."

"Ah!" Emishi took her hand and kissed it, "Dearest Mizuki, I am Emishi," Mizuki didn't know what to do so she nodded slowly, trying to take her hand back. Emishi got the hint and quickly let go of her hand, "May I ask what is it you practice?"

"Oh, karate," she said grinning and Ginji had stars in his eyes, "Really? Wow!" Then they started to talk about this and that.

Ban lit up a cigarette, "So where is everybody?" he asked Emishi who shrugged, "Haven't seen them for a long time now," he commented and lit up a cigarette too, "So why are you with Hevn's sister?" He asked curious. Ban sucked the cigarette, "She's our job,"

Emishi coughed, "Lucky bastards," he mumbled.

"We are supposed to watch out for her," Ban said in a serious tone and Emishi nodded. "She's really cute though," Emishi said and Ban threw the cigarette on the ground and walked away. "She is! So you better do your job properly!" Emishi called to Ban who stopped and turned around, "She can handle herself, you should know that," he said with a smirk.

Emishi blushed, "I was off guard and I can't attack a girl!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ban said and grinned. "It's true!" Ban started to walk towards Ginji and Mizuki, ignoring Emishi. "Hey!" Emishi said but when he saw that Ban was totally ignoring him, he pouted, "Arrogant bastard," he mumbled and kicked a stone on the ground.

But by the time he got back to the truck he saw a note stuck on it which said, '_We helped ourselves with the ice-cream, you'll talk to us about the payments the next time we meet. The GetBackers and Mizuki!_'

He took the note and crumbled it together with a smile. 'Those guys' he thought and shook his head.

Xxxxx

"Mmm, this is a really good ice-cream!" Mizuki said happily, licking her lips. Ginji smiled and nodded, "Yes, very good," he said with a mouthful. Ban glared at Ginji, giving his mint and chocolate chip ice-cream a couple of licks now and then.

"Should we go on a karaoke bar?" Ginji suggested and Mizuki nodded, "I love to sing!" she exclaimed happily and Ban glared at Ginji. Ban hated karaokes. Ginji looked at Ban, "Don't you want to come along and sing with us?"

Ban sighed, "I'll come, but I swear if this wasn't a job I'd-"

"YAY!" they shouted and jumped up and down, skipping down the street in search of a karaoke bar. "Crazy sugar high teens," Ban said grumpy looking at his ice-cream in disgust and threw it in the nearest garbage can. He then sighed putting his hands in his pocket and walked down the street.

When Ban entered the only karaoke bar in town he was greeted by a very big crowd and the horrible sound of people that had no musical talents whatsoever, singing. "I hate karaokes," Ban muttered.

Then he spotted Ginji and Mizuki by a karaoke machine getting ready. Ban smirked and sat in one of the stools there, leaning back in his seat. Mizuki started to sing, it was wonderful thought Ban, until Ginji sang with her.

When the two had tried to make Ban sing who refused to go near a microphone, they both sang some more and then they left.

"That was fun," Mizuki said and Ginji smiled at her but then scowled at Ban, "Why didn't you join us Baaaan?" Ban crossed his arms, "I haven't completely lost my pride yet, Ginji," Ban said with a huff. Ginji rolled his eyes. "So what are we going to do next?" Mizuki asked excitedly.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Ginji said with a childish smile. "Ginji, how old are you again? 5? 6? I can't remember..." Ban said sarcastically and Ginji pouted. "I want to!" Mizuki said with a laugh. Ginji smiled and stuck his tongue at Ban. Ginji poked Ban and shouted, "You're it! Start counting to ten!" Then he ran out of Ban's sight.

Ban groaned, "This is idiotic," he mumbled and then he heard a faint, "Start counting!" Ban sighed and started to count low, "one, two, three, four-" "LOUDER! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" he opened his eyes to see that people had gather around him. He groaned and walked passed them in search of the two, "I swear to god, I think I AM babysitting!"

But then Ban heard yet again a loud shriek. Ginji jumped out of the bushes, spitting out a couple of leaves, "MIZUKI-CHAN!" Ban looked at Ginji and they both nodded, "LETS GO!"

Bunny Rabbit: It would be awesome if I'd get some reviews xD Just to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Omigosh, I felt like writing and this is what I came up with, so here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or the movie _The New Guy_. But I do own Mizuki!

---

"_Mizuki_!!" Ginji shouted, running as fast as he could, of course with Ban on his side. They stopped and noticed Mizuki petrified sitting on the ground with a giant lion slowly approaching her. She couldn't move because she was so scared; she clenched her eyes tightly, mentally preparing herself to be eaten.

Then she heard a man's voice shout, "Lucifer!" and couple of whistles.

Ginji smiled brightly, and ran to the guy, glomping him, "SHDIO! So glad to see youuuu!" Shido being sort of used to the former serious lightning lord to act this way, patted Ginji on the back, "Good to see you too, say, have you by any chance seen… LUCIFER! Get away from the girl!"

"Huh?"

Mizuki, who had still her eyes closed, could feel the animal's breath on her face and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and saw the lion walk towards Ginji and the guy that was with him. "Watch out!"

Shido jogged to the lion, "Lucifer, how many times have I told you _not _to wander off somewhere? People don't appreciate to see lions on sidewalks!" The lecture continued and Ban gave Mizuki a hand and pulled her on her feet.

"Wh-what?" Mizuki stuttered.

Ban sighed he didn't like explaining things, especially when it was about people and things he didn't like. "Let's just say he's a vegetarian." Ban laughed at his own joke and Ginji rolled his eyes.

"That's Shido, he's a really nice guy even though he doesn't look like it," Ginji explained and Mizuki nodded. Ban laughed, "Yeah the lack of eyebrows underline his scaryness, don't ya think?" Ginji gave Ban a glare.

"He - Ah, He owns that, uh, lion?" Mizuki asked watching Shido who was still apparently communicating with the big lion.

"He's a psychopath, he escaped from a nuthouse but it's OK, I'll protect you," Ban whispered and Mizuki narrowed her eyes, "You're lying," she said and Ban raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" he crossed his arms.

"Not about the protecting part," she blushed, "but you weren't the one who saved me from the lion," she said still a little flustered.

Ban smirked, "I knew it wasn't going to eat you, I know that lion and it's stupid owner. Shido would never make his lion eat someone without his command. Plus," He grinned, "Shido has a soft spot for cute girls, AND if it was going to eat you, which is very unlikely, I'd use my "evil eye"."

It was hard for Mizuki to digest all that, "Wait. Command? Cute? Evil eye?"

Ginji butted in, "Well, you see, Shido has killed people with his animals-"

"Though it's very rare, usually I do that part myself," he said to Ginji and Mizuki eeped. Shido waved his hands wildly, "Nononono, I'm no killer, well I was, but not anymore! I, um, now I have a girlfriend and I take care of her and I kill only thieves and bad people but not often!"

"Wow, a real superhero," Ban said and Shido growled at him. "Ooh scary, maybe I'll get rabies…" Ban mocked and Shido's eye twitched, "Bring it on snake-bastard"

"You asked for it, monkey-boy!" Then a fight started.

Ginji sweat dropped, "Just typical, you put those together in a room and they fight, typical." Mizuki tugged on Ginji's T-shirt, "I don't quite get it, why does Ban-kun hate Shido-san?" Ginji shrugged, "Beats me, I don't get it either."

"Oh but the evil eye? What's that?" Ginji smiled, "Well, it's this power Ban has that makes people have these illusions, it's pretty handy."

"Is it like in the movie _The New Guy_?"

"What?"

"Never mind, but don't we have to do something to stop them?" Mizuki said worriedly and Ginji nodded, "You stay here," he said heroically and walked to the two.

Ban and Shido were punching each other like crazy. Ginji bent down and grabbed both their ankles giving them electric shock through their bodies.

"Shit! Ginji!" Ban shouted; he just didn't approve. Shido rubbed his neck, "Ginji's right, we shouldn't fight… here anyway."

Mizuki bowed her head, "Shido-san!" she said, "I – I want to thank you for saving me from your lion…" Shido scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Uh, it was my fault for letting him escape so it was the least I could do."

"A- And he likes you, he just wanted to play."

"Says he," Ban muttered and Mizuki seemed surprised, "Really?" Shido nodded, "You can pet him if you want, it's OK, he's already been fed." Mizuki smiled, "Sure!"

"So, Shido, how's it going with Madoka-chan?" Ginji asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Shido froze, "N-Nothing that concerns you!" he blushed. Ginji looked offended, "Of course it concerns me, I care about Madoka-chan!"

Ban yawned, "Let's do something soon or I'll fall asleep."

"Hey what about meeting with Madoka? It's been awhile and I'm really starting to miss her…" Ginji said with puppy-eyes. Ban stretched, "I'm up to it if it involves free food or cute girls."

Shido glared at Ban, "I'll take you guys to her, she's been wondering about you guys anyway," he sighed.

"YAY! Madoka-chan!"

---

So, that's chapter three… I looove Shido, he's so cute & cool. Haha, I also like to write Shido and Ban fight :D

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan :DD I tried to type it as fast as I could! x)

Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I soooo totally own it… in my dreams! xD But in reality? Nope, can't say that I do. I don't own it. Mizuki is still mine! MINE! Hiss.

- - -

Ginji's eyebrow twitched as he watched Mizuki riding on the lion along with Shido, holding him tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

Ban patted Ginji on the shoulder, "Cheer up. You'll get to make your move soon, hopefully." He winked Ginji who blinked confused.

"But I thought you said she was like a mini-Hevn and off limits." Ban chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "Hey, I just want to give you the chance to actually _touch_ a girl and perhaps more, and then you probably stop having those horrid not to mention pathetic wet-food dreams."

Ginji gaped like a fish, he was overwhelmed by Ban's words but still they were harsh. "I can't help it, I just like food, OK?! Hmph," Ginji pouted and Ban smirked.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Called Shido and Ginji ran to them leaving Ban who walked to them on his own slow pace.

"Wow! It's so big!" Mizuki said in awe when they were in front of Madoka's (and Shido's) mansion. "Madoka!" Shido called when he stepped inside.

Madoka walked down the stairs and threw herself into Shido's arms. "Did you find Lucifer?" She asked into his chest and Shido patted her hair, "Yes, apparently he wanted to play…"

"Oh… Hey, is Ginji here?" She asked and Ginji smiled proudly, "Here!" he stated and Madoka smiled, "Hi!" she hugged Ginji who hugged her back, "Nice to see you Madoka-chan."

Ban cleared his throat and Madoka laughed, "Hello there Ban," she greeted and hugged Ban too, to his surprise. Madoka tilted her head to the side, "Hevn-chan's here too?" Mizuki blinked and Ginji said, "Almost."

Mizuki spoke, "I'm Hevn's little sister…" Shido mumbled quietly, "I thought she looked familiar…" "Oh! Hello there," Madoka said happily, "Welcome, I'm Madoka," she put her hand out and Mizuki shook it, "Mizuki."

Madoka clapped her hands, "You must be hungry, I'll let the chef make something," then she disappeared into the kitchen. "Wow, she's so sweet," Mizuki said smiling and Ginji smiled brightly, "Yeah she is."

Ban snorted, "I know one thing," he said, "If she really could see then she wouldn't be dating Shido, that's for sure." Ginji hit Ban in the shoulder for that remark. Shido glared, "Oh yeah? Well, you wouldn't exactly be on her list with that personality of yours."

Ban huffed, "I could make her mine in no time," he said and Shido raised an eyebrow, "Well, unfortunately, she is blind, plus, she's dating me so I think you should just back off."

Ban laughed, "Getting a bit paranoid? Whatever, I don't want her anyways, too small breasts for my tastes."

Ginji sighed heavily, "Why can't you two just get along?"

"_Because he's a bastard_," they both said in unison. Ban and Shido started a glare contest there on the spot.

"I've got sandwiches!" Madoka called, "I think I smell tuna salad and there's ham and…" she stopped, "Isn't everything OK?"

Ginji stood up and hurried to her, "Sure! Sure! These look soooo yummy! I can't wait to have one!" Madoka giggled, "Then, please, help yourself."

Ginji took the plate and Shido stood up to lead Madoka to the sofa. "So, how's business? Recovery-geniuses?" Madoka asked. "S'Great," Ginji said with a mouthful and swallowed.

Ban smirked, he didn't mind at all being called a genius because he thought so himself, "It's going well, could go better though" he said and took a polite bite of his sandwich, looking more sophisticated than Ginji. Well, it isn't that hard anyway.

Mizuki yawned and covered her mouth, "Sorry, I'm kinda tired," she said and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's getting late, when was Hevn going to pick you up?" Ginji asked and Mizuki shrugged, "I have no idea…"

Ban stood up, "Well, thanks for feeding us, well, we better be off…" Shido cheered in silence, "Aww, that's too bad…"

"Why don't you just sleep over, we have many spare rooms that you can sleep in," Madoka suggested and Shido tried to protest, "But Madokaaaa…"

Ginji threw his hands in the air, "Whee! That's awesome!" Madoka smiled. "If it's OK with you then it's fine by me," Mizuki said shyly. "Uh, really that's-" "Fine by us too!" Madoka said and Shido sighed.

Ban stretched, "Ah, I can't wait to sleep in a real bed; the seats in the car are killing me!" Ginji sighed happily at the thought of sleeping in a bed, alone. Sleeping with Ban was plain creepy.

"But what about a little game before we go to bed?" Ban said with a smirk. "Oh! I love games," Mizuki commented and Madoka looked sad. Shido put his arm around her, "Well, if Madoka can't play I won't play either," he said standing by his girlfriend.

"No, Shido-san, it's OK, I'll just sit and listen…" Ginji's lip trembled as he looked at Ban with pleading eyes.

Ban rolled his eyes, "When did I say that Madoka couldn't play? It's a simple game of truth and dare." Shido didn't like that gleam in Ban's eyes, not a bit.

Madoka turned to Shido, "C'mon lets play!" Shido looked troubled but agreed soon enough.

Ban clapped his hands, "Let's start then! Now… Ginji," Ban smirked evilly, "truth or dare?"

Ginji whimpered he just didn't know what to do; he didn't like this change of attitude in Ban-chan, "Uh, dare?" Ban's smirk grew wider, "Hmm… I dare you, Ginji, to _kiss _Madoka on the nose."

"WHAT?!" shouted Ginji and Shido; mostly Shido though.

"And if you refuse, you'll have to tell us your most embarrassing secret."

Ginji nervously looked at Shido who gave you-can-kiss-her-on-the-nose-but-only-this-once look. Ginji grinned embarrassed and moved closer to Madoka, "I'm sorry," he apologized and Madoka just smiled warmly, "just do it, silly."

And there was a peck on the nose. Shido scowled a bit but Madoka kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. Ginji cleared his throat and then looked at Ban, "Ban truth or dare?" Ban was a very proud guy so he chose dare.

Ginji smiled an evil smile, "I'd like you to give Shido a big hug." "WHAT?! HELL NO!" Ban and Shido were shouting something and Ginji waved his finger, "You don't want me to make that a kiss do you?" They immediately stopped.

Ban looked at Shido with disgust and so did Shido, Ban slowly moved closer to Shido still with that sour face. "Oh, c'mon, smile Ban!" Ban gave Ginji the finger.

He got closer…. closer… closer and then he stopped. He slowly raised his arms but put them down again. _Why me_…?

- - -

Whoa, I just had to stop here because I'm evil and felt like it! Bwahah, will Ban hug Shido…? OO;; -- Anywho, reviews would be nice :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to go on a vacation with my family, yay! So, I thought I'd write this chapter and then there's going to be a while until I'll post another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?

Warnings: There are some scenes, nothing biggie. Some suggestive themes, but that's it.

---

Ban's eyes twitched as he raised his arms again, he could hear the music from Psycho and everything was gray. Or maybe it was all in his head.

"Jeez, Ban. Shido is a very huggy... uh, huggable person!" Ginji said grinning. Ban glanced over at Ginji, Note to self: Help Ginji to add words to his vocabulary. But when he turned back to Shido, he felt a pair of arms around him. SHIDO WAS HUGGING _HIM_?. "3...2...1" and then they parted.

Ginji and Mizuki watched intensely at the two and cried out a rapid fan girly high pitched: "Squee!"

Ban was in shock but Shido spoke to break the silence, "Let's just continue with the game,"

"Shido, did you really hug Ban?" Madoka asked confused and Shido scratched the back of his head, "Well, he didn't hurry up so I decide to take matter in my own hands, you know?"

Madoka put a finger up to her lips, "Well, then, isn't it technically Shido's turn then?" Ginji's eyes flashed in horror as Shido slowly glanced up at him. A devilish smirk came upon his lips, "I guess you're right..." Ginji shook his head in terror, denying the fact it was Shido's turn.

"So," Shido said sweetly; almost TOO sweetly, "Truth or dare, Ginji-kun?" Ban smirked, it was a nice twist to see Shido like this, he was _almost_ cool but there was no way Ban would admit that. See, he hasn't lost his pride. The proud Ban Mido who hasn't lost his pride.

"T-t-t-truth?" Ginji stuttered, he didn't want to drink out of the toilet or strip for everyone right now. Shido huffed, "Well, alright if you say so. Let's see, tell us your most embarrassing secret." Ginji squirmed uncomfortably, "Can't I do something else than that?"

Shido looked over at Ban who looked at Mizuki who looked confused. Shido looked at Mizuki who still had a confused expression on her face and smiled. "Kiss Mizuki on the lips," Shido let that sentence roll off his tongue nice and slow.

Ginji blushed and Mizuki did too. Ginji looked her in the eyes, "May I?" Mizuki looked down, "Well, if it's for the sake of your embarrassing secret, then it's alright," she said low and Ginji cupped her chin and brushed his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a while until Shido cleared his throat and Ban 'whooped!'. Madoka was impatient, "Did they do it? Did Ginji kiss her? He kissed her right?"

Ginji laughed nervously and Mizuki blushed crazily. (A lot of blushing, aye?)

And the rest of the evening went on like that; mainly revenge in form of an innocent game. But Madoka and Mizuki got to play too.

"I think it's time for bed," Madoka rose up from her seat and Shido too, "Yeah, she's right, plus, I think Mizuki is falling asleep."

"Wha? No- No- I'm just, closing my eyes, yeah, tghnlslasdffff." Ban raised an eyebrow, "I didn't quite get that." "...bagnshdldf," then snores were heard. "O-okay, let's just put her to bed..." Ginji scooped her into his arms. Ban smirked. "What?" Ginji asked and Ban just smirked, "Oh, nothing." Madoka walked ahead of them and pointed to her left, "Unfortunately, we just have one guest room, so Ban and Ginji you have to share a bed."

"What?! Isn't this a mansion, shouldn't there be a billion rooms or something?" Shido glared at Ban. Madoka continued, "Mizuki gets the guest room and you two sleep in Shido's room. Shido will sleep with me."

"HAHAHAHAHHAH, you two don't share a bed room?" Ban asked laughing and Madoka shook her head and Shido scratched his chin.

Ban continued to laugh and Ginji sighed, "Where's Mizuki's bed? 'Cause I'm getting a cramp in my arms here," Shido pointed and Ginji put her gently on the bed tucking her in.

"Don't ya wanna kiss her forehead too?" Ban teased and Ginji narrowed his eyes at him, "Shaddup." Ban shrugged and walked into Shido's room.

"Wow, this place reeks of you," Ban commented. Ginji jumped onto the bed, "YAY!" and rolled in it, "the pillow smells like Shido!" Ginji said and went on a chibi rampage.

Ban unzipped his pants and took off his shirt, "Well, might as well enjoy sleeping in a bed," he mumbled, "Even though it's Shido's..." Ginji snuggled the covers, "I think it's comfy," he sang.

Ban rolled his eyes, "You're a friggin' weirdo." Ginji did the hurt puppy eyes. "No, god, put those away, I'm trying to get some sleep." Ginji hugged Ban. "DON'T SPOON ME GODDAMMIT, WE'RE WEARING ONLY BOXER'S FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ginji meeped. He was only trying to show Ban some affection, in his own special way.

"But Baaaan..."

"WHAT!"

"Good night"

"..."

"...Ban?"

"Good night. There, happy? Now sleep!"

**xx-The Next Day-xx**

When Ban woke up he was greeted by the sight of a Ginji drooling. He hit Ginji gently (if that's possible) in the head and tried to stand up but he wasn't able to get up! Had Shido done something when he was asleep? Slipped some kind of paralyzing pill down his throat? Put paralyzing scent into the covers/pillows? Ban started to panic and squirmed but Ginji then mumbled something.

Ban looked at his feet and sweat dropped. "Stupid Ginji," he said seeing that Ginji lay half on top of him. He poked Ginji's cheek, "Get offa me!" Ginji who was still sleeping, stirred at that simple poke and moved automatically on the other side.

"Ahh! Free!" Ban said to himself and stretched, damn, he loved stretching. He surpassed a yawn and followed the scent of sweet sweet pancakes down to the kitchen. To Ban's surprise had Ginji still asleep followed the scent.

Shido sat in one of the chairs, feet upon the table, reading the news paper. "Good morning," Ginji said with half closed eyes and sat down, lying his head on the table. "Good morning," Came an automatic reply from Shido.

Ban found himself a chair and sat in it, he grinned, "I couldn't get any sleep because of you two love-birds," Ban joked and Shido blushed, "You're lying I heard you snore and you snore loud!" Ban snorted actually Ban wasn't lying, Ginji always rolled on top of Ban and it was he who was snoring so loud. But he eventually got sleep.

"Hello everyone," Came a familiar voice. Ginji gasped...

- - -

Ginji: GASP!

Why is Ginji gasping? Who is that familiar voice? ...It will pretty much be revealed in the next chapter. You really thought Ban was going to hug Shido, didn't you? xD Ah, I had fun writing this, hope you did the same when you read it! Anyways, reviews are always gladly appreciated :) Whee.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is yet again another chapter, it's kind of short but… it's a chapter none the less?

Warnings: OCCness, yes.

Summary: When Ban and Ginji need to 'babysit' Hevn's younger sister while Hevn is out of town, will everything be alright? Can Ginji not fall in love with her? Is Ban's pride completely gone?

Disclaimer: I own it, when pigs fly in frozen hell. Alas, I don't own it, but Mizuki is a made up character, which is mine though.

* * *

"Hello everyone," came a familiar voice. Ginji gasped. "OH! WHEE!" he glomped the person with all his might.

"Hello there Ginji-kun," Kazuki said laughing, as he struggled to keep his balance. Ginji slowly let go and smiled, "so what brings you here?" Kazuki chuckled, "Is it forbidden to visit your friends now?" Ginji shook his head wildly.

"Yeah, why is girly-boy here and where's your boyfriend?" Ban asked and Kazuki frowned and blushed slightly. "He's not my boyfriend…" Ban rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They heard they heard a crash and mumbles, "Who put this wall here?"

Shido put his paper down, "It was always there Juubei," he said chuckling. They heard Juubei mutter something and Kazuki grabbed his arm and lead him into the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry to _crash_ to your house then, ha ha…ha; you're supposed to laugh now…"

Kazuki chuckled a bit and then sighed, "Get over that argument with Emishi already."(1) Juubei crossed his arms, "You always laugh at Emishi's stupid jokes!"

Ginji started to laugh, "Juubei made a joke…" Juubei smiled, "I'm funny?" he asked somewhat hopefully. Ginji nodded even though Juubei couldn't see it, "Yeah I think so!"

"You could say the word "poop" and he would laugh like crazy," Ban said sighing and with that Ginji laughed like a maniac, "HAHAHAHAH, BAN SAID POOP, WAHAHAHA!" (2)

Shido raised an eyebrow, "Ginji has definitely changed since his ruling over the Volts…" Ginji wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry guys but honestly it's too funny to hear Ban say that," he took a deep breath.

Madoka and Mizuki walked inside the kitchen, "We heard a lot of laughing…?" Mizuki said questioningly and Ginji squirmed, Ban was about to tell them when Ginji covered Ban's mouth, "Yeah, Juubei here made a joke, ehe."

Madoka brightened, "Oh, Juubei is here?"

"Here," Juubei said and Madoka smiled. Ban narrowed his eyes and licked Ginji's palm. "EWWW!" Ginji quickly wiped his palm in his shirt and Ban scowled, "Can I talk now?" Ginji scratched his chin, "Erm, yes."

"So why is everyone here?" Ban asked a bit confused. Shido stood up and walked behind Madoka grasping her shoulders, "Madoka and Juubei arrange meetings and talk and… practice the violin was it?" he looked down at Madoka who nodded, "Juubei is getting quite good!"

Juubei coughed, "Well…" Kazuki smiled, "How wonderful…" he said and Juubei blushed. "I'm not allowed to listen to him," Kazuki said a bit annoyed but continued, "So I hang around with Shido. His time here with Madoka has helped him a lot."

"Why don't you teach him to sew?" Ban said and Kazuki blinked, "Excuse me?" "I mean you are the ruler of threads and he of needles? I've just always wondered…" Ban said and shrugged.

Madoka reached for Juubei's arm, "I'm really sorry Juubei, I forgot about our meeting, I mean I should have remembered and told you about Ban, Ginji and Mizuki staying," she said sorry.

Juubei smiled, "It's alright, so the lesson is off today?" Madoka shook her head, "You guys can still stay; what kind of a friend do you think I am?" she said and Juubei nodded.

"Well!" Ban stood up banging his fist on the table making Ginji jump out of his seat. "We're going to go now, thank you for your hospitality," Ban thanked and Ginji was wide eyed, "We're going?" Ban gave a nod.

Ginji sighed sadly, "Oh well, thank you for everything, I had a great time," he told Shido and Madoka who nodded, Mizuki hugged both of them; to Shido's surprise and everyone told their goodbyes.

The three walked around in the city, they were all silent and it was annoying Ginji really much, "What can we do now?" he asked Ban who shrugged, lighting himself a cigarette, "How about going to the park?"

Mizuki nodded, "I'm up to that!" She said excitedly and Ginji nodded too. "Yeah, I'm a genius," Ban smirked to himself; they didn't hear that because they had ran off somewhere. "Damn kids," Ban muttered and put his hands into his pockets, "Don't appreciate my genius… I don't even get a, "Ooh what a great idea!" or "Yeah! Let's do it!"…" and the mumbling continued.

When he walked closer to the park he saw Ginji and Mizuki sitting by a pond and splashing water over each other, laughing. Ban didn't want to admit but he felt kind of jealous. "Damn, I need a girlfriend," he sighed then saw suspicious a man dressed in black walking towards the two, "What the?"

The guy held up a knife but Ginji and Mizuki didn't notice him behind them.

"GINJI!" Ban shouted alarmed, "GINJI!!"

* * *

Whoa, I just had to stop there. The voice in my head said so.

(1)In one of the episodes, can't remember which, Emishi was telling jokes & making faces and told Juubei to do so but he couldn't :') Juubei took it too seriously after that, poor thing.

(2)Is it sad that I think it's funny too? xD Talking about lame humor. Still it is funny imagining Ban saying that, it cracks me up…

Meh, anyway, I have nothing more to say… Unless; Review? Please? (does puppy eyes) It'd make me happy. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, here's the seventh chapter! I have nothing more to say, just that it's kind of short and sorry for the wait ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers

xxx

"_GINJI!" Ban shouted alarmed, "GINJI!!"_

He ran as fast as his feet could take him to the pond and Ginji looked at him shocked then he looked back where he saw Akabane with a knife raised to him.

Ban jumped to Mizuki and held her closely as Ginji and Akabane began to fight. Mizuki watched scared and Ban too watched them, then after a while Akabane stopped attacking Ginji.

Ginji lay on the ground panting and glanced at Akabane who smiled sweetly which nearly made Ginji cry. Ban was now really mad, nobody but _him_ made Ginji cry, "What the heck was that for?!"

Akabane looked at Ban and his smile grew wider, "What can I say? Old habits die hard, ne? Mido-kun? And I'm terribly sorry Ginji-kun…" Akabane then said smoothly giving Ginji a hand. Ginji swapped the hand away freaked and glomped Ban, who wasn't expecting to be glomped at the moment, lost balance, and the two friends fell into the pond.

Ban's wet head shot up and shouted dead threats at Ginji who swam for his life away from his best friend. "You little shit! You're gonna pay!" Ban caught up with Ginji and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the water. Ginji squirmed with his eyes clenched shut and was about to emit lighting. "No! Ginji DON'T!"

"Oh shit," Ban then was electrocuted. Ginji opened his eyes when he didn't feel Ban's touch; he looked into the water and saw Ban who was falling deep into the pond. Ginji gave a cry of despair and swam to get his buddy.

When he got a hold of Ban he hurriedly swam to the bank and put him there safely, he then jumped out of the pond and put his head against Ban's chest. "Fuck. He's not breathing!"

Akabane ran to them, "Then use CPR." Ginji nodded and pumped Ban's chest with his hands, looking at Ban's still figure, "Come on, come on!" He looked at Ban's mouth and opened it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to give his friend the kiss of life.

Then Ban violently shook and Ginji rolled him over to the side and he coughed up water.

Mizuki, who had been watching the scene develop, gave a big sigh of relief and Ginji cried hugging his friend. Ban coughed and wheezed, "Are you… trying to kill me?" He asked Ginji and patted his head.

Ginji shook his head and Ban sighed, "You could've gotten me killed, you know," Ban chuckled and Ginji sniffled burying his head deeper into Ban's wet shirt.

"Wrong," Akabane said and everyone looked at him and he continued, "That _should've _killed you. That electric shock would've surely injured you when you were dry but the water added to the danger, you could say that Ginji got field power bonus," he giggled and everyone sweat dropped, "I'm not called Dr. Jackal for nothing, I am actually a doctor," he grinned and Ginji gulped. The image of Akabane as a doctor frightened him.

"So if I were you, I would get both of you changed into dry clothing and go to bed, we wouldn't want you guys to have a cold now," Akabane advised sweetly and Ban sneezed.

"Oops. Too late."

xxx

Hevn looked at her watch impatiently, "Where are those guys?" She sat in her usual seat at Honky Tonk with her cup of coffee.

"I hope Akabane-san did find those guys…" Hevn said and Paul glanced at her, cleaning the tables, "I still think it's a bad idea to have sent that guy to get them, considering that time when Ginji had nightmares about him for a month."

Hevn rolled her eyes, "Those are just dreams and he's a big boy," she said and Paul chuckled, "Whatever you say."

xxx

"S-so Hevn sent you to g-get us, huh?" Ginji said stuttering and Akabane smirked, "Yes. I've missed you guys so much!" He patted Ginji on the shoulder and Ginji looked at his hand and laughed nervously, "Hehe, yeah, of course!" Ginji narrowed his eyes when Akabane didn't see, he didn't like the guy one bit and if he missed him so much why did he try to kill him?! Ginji faked a smile and kept holding Ban up because he had trouble walking.

Mizuki smiled sadly, "So this means we can't hang out anymore?" Ginji ran to her and took her hand, making Ban fall onto the ground and took Mizuki's hand, "Not at all! I mean, um, if you want to be with us you can!" Ban looked at Ginji and gave him an evil glare from the ground.

Akabane offered him a hand and Ban smirked, "I think you are _less_ dangerous than Ginji today," he made sure that Ginji had heard that and Ginji whimpered pathetically.

Akabane chuckled, "You guys are so fun!"

OO;;

xxx

I think the next chapter will be the last one. Yeah, probably. Then Hevn has to pay XD

Well, I guess I'll see you in the next and last chappie then?


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is the final chapter

Thanks for sticking around!

-

Hevn gave yet another irritated sigh; she loathed nothing more than to wait. When she heard the sound of the bell above the door of Honky Tonk, she glanced at it and smiled when she saw the people she had been waiting for. She frowned when she looked at Ban, "Ban? Why are you wet?"

Ban gave a chuckle when Akabane stated simply, "Ginji almost killed him."

Ginji gave a cry, "It was an accident!" Hevn raised an eyebrow, "You drowned him accidentally?" she asked and when Ginji was about to whine apologies, Ban sneezed.

"Oh! We have to get him to bed... he needs some medical attention," Akabane said and added with a baby voice, "We wouldn't want him to be in a hospital…"

Ginji shuddered and Hevn stood up from her stool, "Well, I can't help you, I'm going with Mizuki to the airport - she's flying back to the US."

"What??!" both Mizuki and Ginji yelled in surprise and blushed at the same time.

"Mizuki needs to get back, mom wants her home…" Hevn said and Mizuki looked at the floor, "Oh."

"Hey! I need some attention!" Ban said and walked over to Hevn, "I want to talk to you about the payments," he said with a gleam in his eye that meant no good. He then dragged her in one of the booths and spoke with her.

Ginji sighed sadly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then…" he looked at Mizuki who smiled sadly. "WHAT?!" They looked over at the booth and heard Hevn yell and Ban crossed his arm with a smirk.

Ginji looked back at Mizuki and she hugged him, "You're truly a good friend," she whispered and hugged him more tightly.

Ginji taken by surprise, blushed and grinned, "You too…" he said and hugged back. Hevn walked over to them with a troubled expression on her face.

"I… Ginji, you have to take Mizuki to the airport for me," she said and smiled at Mizuki. Mizuki smiled at her sister, "But?"

Hevn ruffled Mizuki's hair, "I'm sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you like I should've but I hope at least that you have enjoyed your time here…"

Mizuki hugged her sister, "Yes! I've made a lot of friends and Ban-kun and Ginji-kun are so nice!" Hevn patted her back, "Well, you two should get to the airport then!" Hevn winked at both as they walked out of Honky Tonk.

Ginji got in again, "Hey Ban-chan! Can I use your car?" Ban nodded and threw him the keys. Ginji grinned and ran out again.

Ban smirked evilly, "So it's your place then?" Hevn sighed; this was going to be a long day.

-

At the crowded airport, Ginji held Mizuki's hand, in case she didn't get lost of course but still it felt nice, "Lets take a seat?" Ginji said and they walked to the many seats there and sat down. Mizuki looked around and Ginji too.

"Aren't you excited going back home?" Ginji asked softly and Mizuki shrugged. Ginji blinked. "I guess… but it's still sad leaving so soon… I'm going to miss everyone! People here are a lot nicer than at home. Oh! I didn't say goodbye to Ban-kun!" she said, biting her lip.

Ginji smiled, she was so cute when she did that, "I'm sure he doesn't mind but if you see him again be sure to do it, alright?" Mizuki nodded a bit more relaxed.

Silence...

"D-do you have an e-mail, Ginji-kun?" Mizuki asked somewhat embarrassed and Ginji grinned, "Yeah, I'll write it down for you…" He unconsciously looked around for a pen and a paper and spotted someone he knew.

Mizuki pointed at that person, who pointed at her.

"SCARY ICE-CREAM MAN!"

"MINI HEVN!"

"Emishi?"

Emishi ran over to them chuckling at Ginji, "Hey, Ginji-han and lovely Mizuki -what are you two doing here?" he asked observing the two.

"I'm going back home…" Mizuki said and Emishi gave a confused look. "She lives in USA," Ginji added and Emishi gave a sound of understanding, "Ahhhh. Well! I'm going there too to expand my knowledge and hopefully make it in America," he said proudly and Ginji couldn't help but laugh - not that he was being inconsiderate - he just couldn't visualize it.

"See! I'm a born comedian!" he exclaimed proudly, "I don't have to make a joke and Ginji-han laughs right away!" he nudged at Ginji and Mizuki giggled, "Well, good luck with that," she said and Emishi smiled.

"Do you by any chance have a pen and a paper on you?" Ginji asked and Emishi nodded, "Of course! A true comedian always carries a pen and paper in case he witnesses or hears something funny or when a real masterpiece flies into his mind! It's like when the birds…-" he then went on about habits of true comedians.

Ginji scribbled on a paper his e-mail and handed it to Mizuki who put it in her pocket. "Ooooh, what was that just then?" Emishi asked when his speech had reached it climax and pointed at the two. They just smiled and said nothing. "Heyyy, let me in on it, I gave you free ice-cream for crying out loud! FREE ICE-CREEEEAAMM!"

-

"No. Way. In. Hell." Hevn said gritting through her teeth. The hell she would put that on! "You said you'd do _anything_ and this is what I want you to do," Ban said with a smirk and coughed into a handkerchief.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Hevn asked amazed and looked at the clothing that was on her bed which Ban was in – under her precious newly washed covers.

"Ah, pretty boy lent it to me," he said smirking. Time to shed some light on what they're talking about, Kazuki, lent Ban his nurse outfit, which he kept, after being repeatedly confused with the nurses in the hospital while he was visiting Juubei. It was getting on his nerves so he just went to the hospital in it, pretending to be Juubei's personal nurse.

…Anyways, back to Ban and Hevn.

"Just do it! Or I refuse to give you your share of funds in our next big mission!" Ban threatened with a soar throat after Hevn not giving into the nurse outfit.

Hevn sighed and picked up the dress. It would be only a day after all.

-

Ginji walked up to Hevn's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered even though he could hear voices from inside. He shrugged, thinking that they would expect him; also, the door was unlocked so he walked inside.

He walked around observing things; this was the first time he had ever been over to Hevn's apartment. He heard some strange noises and walked closer to one of the rooms, he saw that one of the doors weren't completely closed and got even closer when he discovered the voices was coming from there.

"Pick it up!"

"You dropped it on purpose! Again!" Hevn retorted and Ban snorted, "Do as I say!"

Ginji walked into the room greeted by a nice view of Hevn's panties. Blood trickled from his nose and Hevn rose up when she heard a moan from Ginji.

"Oh!" Hevn shoved the manga book which Ban had supposedly "dropped" and Ban smirked, "Good, nurse, now leave us for a moment."

Hevn 'hmph-ed' and stormed away angry. Ginji shook his head and walked to Ban. "Nice, right? My hands have been unusually slippery this day, if you know what I mean…" he grinned perverted and Ginji squirmed, "But isn't that some kind of a harassment?"

Ban snorted, "Hell no, she wanted to do anything and this is what she's doing, besides it's only for a day so I though, 'Why the hell shouldn't I enjoy myself to the fullest?' Also, she hasn't done anything major so no worries," Ban smiled, "How did it go with Mizuki? Did you get a bitter-sweet farewell?" he joked and Ginji blushed with a scowl, "Stop teasing…"

He was starting to walk to the door when he stopped and turned around. Ban raised an eyebrow, "Forgot something?"

Ginji grinned and walked to Ban and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell?"

Ginji grinned and then he skipped away, digging into his pockets holding a little piece of paper close.

Hevn walked back into the room, "I didn't know Ginji felt that way about you…"

"I hope it has another meaning than you think. Anyway! Go get me something to eat! I need food."

Hevn gave a devilish smirk, "You know; patients must take their medicine too, so I took the liberty of getting some…" she held up a bottle with a dark not-so-good-looking liquid inside it.

Ban gulped. God, he hated medicine.

-

So this is the end of this story. Btw, the peck on the cheek from Ginji was actually from Mizuki :'D I'd just like to thank people who stuck around for this fic, even though for its long process, and thank even more those who reviewed – and remember it's not too late to do so… is it just wishful thinking? Oh well, I'd be happy if you would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

Oh, and Mizuki wont probably appear ever again, she was especially made for this story so x)


	9. Chapter 9

Umh, his is just a little extra chapter, I wrote it before I posted the last chapter (this is actually how it was going to be originally but I changed it –shrugs-) I found it in my laptop and decided to throw it in here just because I like it xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers and never will.

-

Hevn gave a noise of disapproval, pulling her dress down, "Ban, please, anything but _this_..."

Ban laughed evilly but then it turned into a violent coughing fit, "You said you'd do anything and this is what I want!" Ban stated like a stubborn child and wiped his runny nose with a tissue. He chuckled when Hevn groaned, "Tch, this isn't how nurses are supposed to act... Now massage my feet."

Hevn's eyebrow twitched like crazy as she reached for Ban's feet and began to rub them slowly, Ban sighed and put his arms behind his head. Hevn gritted her teeth, "This is not fair, I'm _your_ boss," she muttered under her breath and Ban looked at her, "What did you say?" he demanded.

Hevn faked a smile, "Nothing, nothing!" She didn't want to upset Ban since of his condition and since he was now in charge, besides he could have his fun – for now.

"Thought so," Ban said with an evil smirk.

Why didn't you let Ginji take care of you? I mean he begged you so why didn't you let him?" Hevn asked looking at Ban's feet and Ban snorted, "he would only poison me in a failed attempt to make me a soup or make me even sicker… Besides," he smiled prevertedly, "I think you look better in a nurse outfit."

Hevn squeezed Ban's foot a little too hard and her gaze darkened, "And this is the only time you will _ever_ see me in one, got it?"

"We'll see about that, heh, hey ouch!" Ban said and Hevn grinned.

Outside of the room were Ginji and Mizuki, peeking inside the room. "Why is my sister wearing a nurse costume?" Mizuki wondered taking a better look at the two then turning to Ginji and saw blood leaking from his nose, "Ginji! Blood!" she pointed at his nose.

"Guh, it's nothing," Ginji said covering his nose, blushing like a tomato.

"If you say so… but please use my handkerchief!" Mizuki handed him a pink cloth and Ginji took it, "I wouldn't want to stain it…" he said embarrassed and Mizuki shook her head, "It's alright, I'll wash it afterwards." Ginji grinned and dried his nose, "Thanks," he mumbled lowly and Mizuki smiled too.

"I guess Ban is having a blast without us huh?" Ginji chuckled and Mizuki nodded, "Perhaps we should go somewhere and give them privacy," Mizuki suggested with a low voice and Ginji brightened, "Sure! Let's go to Honky Tonk!"

-

At Honky Tonk, Paul was drinking coffee and reading old newspaper. He looked up from the paper at Ginji and Mizuki, "Ah, Ginji and Mizuki, welcome."

Ginji waved but then frowned, "Do you ever have any costumers besides us Ban?" He looked around in the empty shop and Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, it has just been a not so busy day and those costumers actually pay for their stuff," he said suggestively and Ginji squirmed, "We will pay our tab someday, I promise!"

Paul shook his head and laughed. "Ano… Could you give us something to eat and drink, please?" and so the puppy eyes were in use, Paul just sighed, "Sure, sure."

Ginji cheered and then thought of a genius plan, "Oh and could you put it on Hevn's tab, thank you!" Mizuki looked confused at Ginji. "Well, she has to pay me too somehow," he winked at her and Paul nodded in understanding, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to put it on Hevn's tab but since it was Ginji (such a honest and a type of guy who wouldn't do that…) but it all clicked when he remembered the job that they were committed to now.

When Paul put the refreshments on their table, the door flew open and Hevn appeared in what it seemed to be a leathery kitty outfit (a tight one) with a cute fluffy tail and her hair in pigtails. To top it off she had paint on whiskers and a fierce look upon her face.

Paul choked on his saliva, Ginji got a bloody nose again and Mizuki looked at her sister stunned.

"When Ban recovers from that cold… _I will show him no mercy because I'm going to brutally slaughter him_," she hissed like a cat. (Very fitting, ne?)

"Why in the world…?" Paul croaked out and Hevn gave a death glare, "It's official: Ban Midou has a _costume fetish_!"

-

So that's that! …To be honest I think I liked this better than the other chapter and maybe if I had written more to this chapter I would've gone with it. Anyways, I'm not going to change it and I appreciate the reviews and more are certainly welcome!

The end - For real.


	10. Chapter 10 3

A/N: Lol, I found this little chapter in an old PC and I wanted to post it here just for fun. This was the beginning of chapter 3 before I made and posted another one… I just love it when Shido and Ban fight, I find it very entertaining :3 Anyway, hope you like it too!

And remember; reviews are always welcome.

P.S, I don't think I will find any other long lost chapters of this story to post here :'D This is the last one I think!

"Chapter 3"

* * *

"Where is she now?" Ban muttered worriedly. Hevn would surely have him killed without hesitation if anything would happen to Mizuki.

"She stopped screaming; maybe she's out cold or something?" Ginji glanced around and saw Mizuki; she was on the ground, unharmed he noted, and with a lion…?

They ran to her who was stuttering with tears in her eyes, "I-I was going to hide behind that building a-and there w-w-was this lion!"

They saw a flock of birds in the sky and then a man shouted, "Lucifer! There you are!" He ran up to them with a surprised look upon his face. "Ban? Ginji…?" He smiled, "What are you guys doing?"

"Shido!"

Then he spotted the girl who lay sobbing on the ground.

Shido got uncomfortable, he didn't like it when cute girls cried, "Uh, don't cry, Lucifer is really a nice lion," he explained but added with concern, "He didn't do anything to you did he…?" (I named the lion Lucifer, originally, it was going to be Simba or Fluffy but I thought Lucifer was better XD)

Mizuki sniffled, "No, it's just mostly shock," she said. Shido smiled relieved, "So," he turned back to the guys, "What are you doing here?"

Mizuki stood up and clung onto Ginji, staring terrified at the lion.

Ban raised an eyebrow at the comment, "What? Aren't we allowed to be here?"

Shido frowned, "It's just a matter of speech you know or perhaps you didn't?" Ban glared at Shido. Mizuki looked at both confused, "Weren't they friends just a while ago?" she whispered and Ginji laughed, "Ha-ha, no, they always so act cold to each other but deep inside they're (kind of) good friends."

Shido and Ban turned now to Ginji with an ice-cold stare. Ban snorted, "Me? Friends with that idiot who has no eyebrows?" "YOU'RE the idiot here, jackass."

"Jackass…? Couldn't come with anything more insulting?" Ban mocked and laughed. Shido narrowed his eyes; "I'm not in the mood to deal with you…" he said coldly and turned to face the Lucifer.

"Now, now, guys, shouldn't we be decent for once and stop the name calling, please? And maybe be a tiny little bit friendly towards each other?" Ginji asked hopefully.

The lion yawned, opening its big mouth and showed its sharp teeth, making Mizuki 'meep'. Shido chuckled, "Don't worry, he doesn't mean any harm… He's just bored; I mean, who wouldn't be when Ban's around?"

"Shut up monkey brain," Ban snapped angrily at Shido who shrugged. Ginji wouldn't be surprised if smoke came out of Ban ears.

"Hey, Shido, can I pet the lion?" Ginji suddenly asked after a while. Shido nodded but Ban swapped Ginji's hand from the lion.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ginji asked pouting. Ban crossed his arms, "You just don't go and pet the enemy, what idiot would do that?"

"But the lion is nice…." Ginji said confused and Ban sighed, "What if Shido would order it to eat you or something, huh? He's sneaky enough to do that! I mean he does make the animals do all the work so the animals are also our enemies," Ban said with shifty eyes; observing if there was a nearby mouse or even a horse that would attack him.

Ginji laughed hysterically, "You're so paranoid," he said laughing, "Even though you and him disagree now and then, do you really think Shido would make the lion eat me?" Shido laughed too.

Ban flustered, "Stop laughing!" he ordered but when they didn't comply he walked away.

"Don't mind him," Ginji said watching Ban walk away, "He gets like this sometimes. He just needs some time alone, you know?" Shido and Mizuki nodded.

"What's your name?" Shido asked turning to Mizuki and she blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Mizuki," she said and smiled, "Shido-kun?"

Shido grinned, "So, want to ride on Lucifer, Mizuki-chan?" Shido asked and Mizuki had stars in her eyes, "Really?"

"Only if you want to…" Shido added running a hand through his hair and Mizuki giggled, "Sure!"

Shido put his hands around her waist and lifted her up on the giant lion. "Gyaaah!" Mizuki grabbed tightly around the lion and Shido patted it on the head, "Now Lucifer… GO!" The lion gracefully stood up and began to walk.

Chibi Ginji cheered in the background, waving his little fans, "YAY! Mizuki! Mizuki!",

* * *

And that's that!


End file.
